


Skipping Football Practice

by niebieski



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Child Abuse, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieski/pseuds/niebieski
Summary: A high schooler picks up his little brother from school and takes interest in his friend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Skipping Football Practice

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't take a genius to know that all the things depicted here i do not condone irl. if it's not for you, feel free to click off.

Branden has basketball every 3 days on a usual week, Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Thursdays, Branden’s 11-year-old brother Damien has football practice, and Branden sometimes has to pick him up, but it’s a rare occasion. This Thursday however, basketball practice was cancelled, and Branden’s mother asked if he could pick up his brother from football practice, as she was busy at work and his dad was on a business trip. He was reluctant at first, as he felt he’d have to wait ages, but agreed to do it.

The drive to Damien’s school isn’t long, it was only 5 minutes, but the drive home was. 30 minutes to be specific, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Branden parks outside the school and watches as large diverse groups of kids of various ages leave the gate. After what feels like ages, he finally spots his little brother, Damien. He wears a red zip-up hoodie over a sports shirt, navy shorts and cute red shoes. His black hair also seemed messier than usual. Branden notices he’s with some other kid. His short auburn hair was more tidy in contrast to Branden’s little brother and was smaller in height compared to him as well. He looked quite timid and innocent, which Branden found extremely adorable. Despite the warm weather, he wore a grey sweater vest over a buttoned up shirt and, similarly to Damien, wore navy blue shorts.

Probably had strict parents. Cute.

Branden spent most of his time fixated on the cute friend of Damien’s and completely spaced out, and only comes to his senses about a minute after staring right at the kid. He honks the horn to his pickup truck, alerting the boys and they run up to the side of the car. Damien knocks on the side door and Branden rolls down the window.

“Branden! Can Zach come to our house? Please?” Damien stands on his tippy toes and smiles at his brother.

Usually, Damien isn’t allowed to have friends over until the weekends, and Branden liked to be strict with the rules so he could focus on homework and just relaxing as much as possible. But seeing how cute his little friend was, he couldn’t resist. Hell, maybe he could have a bit of fun with him.

“Sure thing, hop in,” He puts both hands on the steering wheel and looks at the rear-view window, watching the two boys enter. “Don’t you guys have football practice though?”

Damien scratches his messy black hair. “Yeah, but can we skip today, please? Zach and I wanted to play Smash on the Switch.” 

Branden rolls his eyes and chuckles. He’s definitely been there. “Okay, fine. It’ll be our secret, I guess.” It’s actually a good thing, probably leaves him with a better chance to get his hands on Zach…?

Once he’s done waiting for a car to leave, Branden begins to drive back to their own house. Turning down his music a little, he listens to Damien and Zach talk. The two seem to share a love for video games, and Branden loves his cute timid voice. It’s very different in contrast to his little brother, who’s loud and loves to run his mouth. Branden can feel himself getting more aroused just by glancing at the little boy at the back, but resists the urge to palm himself through his cargo shorts.

After a while, they get back to their house and Branden parks his car on the driveway, reserving space for his mom’s Audi. He unlocks the doors and the two boys leave the pickup truck first and run to the suburban house. Damien picks the key up from under the mat, unlocks the door then walks inside. Branden notices that Damien left his Avengers backpack. He sighs and takes it with him, along with his own bag, and walks inside.

Upon going inside and checking the living room, he already sees Damien setting up the Nintendo Switch and getting out the pro-controllers from a box.

“I’m not allowed to have the Switch in my room during the week.” Damien mumbles. 

“T-That’s fine. I-I can’t have the Xbox in my r-room either.” Zach responds, fidgeting with his fingers. 

Branden can feel his cheeks heat up. God, he’s cute.

“Who do you guys main in Smash?” The 17-year-old asked. The two boys looked back at him. 

Damien smiles. “I main Joker and Lucario!” 

“L-Link.” Zach murmurs. He seems embarrassed to answer that. 

Branden just nods and scratches his wavy black hair. “Cool. You guys want anything before I go upstairs and do my work?” 

“Oh, can you get us some snacks?” Damien responds immediately. 

“Uh, yeah. You guys want some cheetos and pepsi?” 

Damien nods and Zach nods as well, they both have their eyes focused on the flat screen TV, now showing the Smash Bros roster. He gets the kids the snacks and gives it to them, though they seem more focused on the game. Branden quickly goes upstairs to his room and gets his laptop. He goes onto Discord (on his alt) and goes into his favorite group chat. 

  
  


**_UnknownCouncil:_ ** _Are you guys up?_

**_skullfucker:_ ** _yeah course i am_

**_skullfucker:_ ** _it’s still 8 PM for me_ ****

**_skullfucker:_ ** _now what do you want_

**_Marcus01:_ ** _Probably gonna link us to some more porn again LMAO_ ****

**_Marcus01:_ ** _You know him._

Branden rolls his eyes and continues typing.

**_UnknownCouncil:_ ** _Whatever. Anyways, just picked up my lil bro from school_

**_UnknownCouncil:_ ** _And fuck, his friend is so cute. He’s honestly hot. Total sub._

**_Marcus01:_ ** _fr?_

**_UnknownCouncil:_ ** _Yeah. He deadass makes me hard asf LMAO. Idk what to do though._

**_skullfucker:_ ** _how about you try get him upstairs? you got a bathroom upstairs or something?_ ****

**_UnknownCouncil:_ ** _Well there’s no bathroom downstairs, so yeah._

**_skullfucker:_ ** _aight. maybe wait for him to go to the bathroom? then maybe you can like have your way with him lol_

**_Marcus01:_ ** _Or get him into your room somehow._

**_Marcus01:_ ** _Don’t forget to take pics and maybe vids lol. Would love to see him._

**_skullfucker:_ ** _tbh im more interested in damien. lmk when i can fuck him._

**_UnknownCouncil:_ ** _So much for being “straight”._

**_skullfucker:_ ** _eh whatever. idc about gender anymore._

After that conversation, they just talked about porn preferences, and Marcus sent images of various kids in sexual situations. They were good, and Branden saved them into his special file, but he was more concerned about getting his hands on Zach.

An hour had passed and Branden finished any homework he had to do. He leans against his chair and talks in the groupchat about random things going on, when he hears someone walking up the stairs. Excitedly, he gets up and his eyes spark with joy. There was Zach, looking around, when he stops looking around and spots Branden. 

“O-Oh. Um, h-hi,” He lowers his head but makes sure to still look at Branden. “I need to u-use the bathroom. C-Can you show me where it is?” 

He’s so shy. He keeps getting cuter and cuter.

“Yeah, no problem! Right over here.” He gestures to the door across his bedroom and opens the door. “Right here.” Zach whispers a ‘thank you’ and shuffles towards the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. Willingly, Branden leans against the door and opens it slightly, peers his head in and stares at the boy’s back as he pisses into the toilet until he finishes.

“By the way, I need your help with something. It’s very urgent!” He says, startling the boy for a moment.

Zach flushes the toilet and goes to the sink to wash his hands. “That’s okay.” 

Branden smiles. “Awesome. Come to my room, I’ll wait for you.” 

Worryingly ecstatic, Branden returns to his room and gets his phone off his desk and places it in one of his shorts pockets, just for when he’s ready to take any pictures and videos. He turns around and Zach walks into the room, which allows Branden to sneak past him so he’s right by the door.

“What d-did you, um, need help wi-” 

Branden shuts the door and locks it behind him. “Oh, just some videos.”

Zach turns around and looks worried, and tries to speak, but Branden moves as quick as a snake and forces him to lean back against his bed. “Come on, brat. You wanna help me or not? Answer quickly.” 

Branden is obviously much stronger. He’s 5’10 and has a rather lean body type. The bangs of his wavy black hair nearly cover his eyes, much different from earlier, as he stares down at the boy, and grins devilishly. This is a side Branden knows people will never see of him. It’s fun, come to think of it.

Zach whimpers and stares up at Branden with cute eyes tearing up. “N-No… Can I p-please go?” 

“You think I’m gonna let you go so easy?” Branden lets out a genuine laugh. “Fuck no, kid. You said you’re gonna help me, now stay put.” 

He originally planned to be all sweet, but nah, he didn’t have time for that. He moves his hands to Zach’s waist and pushes his back onto his bed, then snakes his hand up to his large hand on his chest, allowing his other to move to the boy’s shorts and he begins pulling them down. 

Zach squeaks upon having his shorts pulled off and moves his hands to cover his flushed face. Branden just ignores it for the time being and pulls down the boy’s baby blue briefs to his knees. His little uncut dick is flaccid, obviously, and Branden finds it cute. 

With one hand still on the boy’s chest Branden begins to uncomfortably strip himself of his cargo shorts and trunks and lets them fall to his ankles. Zach begins to kick and squirm upon taking notice of Branden’s half-hard dick. The last thing he needs is for the little shit to start running around.

“If you don’t stop moving right fucking now I’ll shove this down your throat and choke you to death!” 

Zach tearfully looks up at the high schooler and he grins in response. He moves the hand from his chest to the boy's lower thigh and raises his leg in the air. He reaches for his lotion to use as lube, since he has no clue where he actually kept his lube, coats his hand in it and slathes his cock with the cream. Once finished, he lifts the other leg with the lubed up hand and presses his pedo dick against the boy’s little virgin hole.

“S-Stop! Please! I’m s-sorry!” Zach sobs and shakes his head frantically, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Branden grumbled. “Just shut up and it’ll be over, fuck!” 

He prods his dick against Zach’s boyhole and finally pushes his head in. Zach is so hot and tight around him, to the point it felt like his cock was getting choked. But he sort of likes it. Zach’s crying, obviously, and covers his eyes with his arms as he sobs uncontrollably.

“It h-hurts! Stop!” The boy cries out in pain. 

“Not gonna stop. I’m gonna make you enjoy taking dick up your little underage pussy, you little cunt.” Branden grunts and forces more of his meat inside of the boy, stretching him out and making the boy clench his teeth in utter pain. He pulls out his phone and unlocks it, enters his camera app then begins to take pictures of his cock inside Zach’s ass, then begins to record him thrusting inside the kid at a speed that was most definitely overwhelming for the little frail boy. 

Branden pushes inside until he’s balls deep and Zach makes a choked sound. He notices that Zach’s little prick is a little hard and he finds it adorable. All the more to humiliate him. 

“Look, you’re getting turned on. Fucking faggot. You’re loving this, aren’t you?” He points the phone closer to him and bullies his entrance by hammering his dick in and out of the poor boy. “You’re just gonna be a hole from this day on, got it? It’s fitted for a cute little sissy like you.” He laughs and records for a little longer, angling the phone camera at his cock disappearing in and out of Zach’s hole, until he cums inside. Admittedly sooner than he expected.

He makes sure to continue fucking him for as long as possible, until his spunk is completely inside, and even notices Zach arch his back and cry out in pain and he pathetically comes. Once that’s over with, he pulls out. He looks at the boy’s well fucked ass and laughs some more, proceeding to take pictures of it and his face, which was red from crying. 

“Alright, it’s over. Shit,” He gets up and finds his tissues, which he uses to clean Zach’s abused hole. “Don’t tell anyone about this, got it? Unless you actually want to die.”

Zach is silent, aside from sniffling and looks at Branden with a look of distress. His innocence had been stripped from him and it somehow made him look even cuter than before. He pulls up the boy’s briefs and shorts, then his own, and drags the boy out of his locked room, then walks downstairs with his hand tugging on Zach’s messed up button up collar.

“Damien! I got a call from mom and I gotta take little Zach here home, but he’s welcome to come again tomorrow!” Branden yells and swings the door open.

Damien groans. “Aww, really? Okay, fine. Bye, Zach!” 

Zach doesn’t respond. Branden rolls his eyes and grabs the boy’s bag then drags him to his pickup truck. However, he had no plans to actually take him home, and instead drove to his friend Marcus’ house. 

It was a very long drive to a less rich side of the town, and once he got there, he saw Marcus on the front lawn, sitting on a chair and he beeped his horn, making Marcus look up and walk towards the truck once he rolled down the window.

“Hey, Branden! What are you doing here? Gonna give me physical pictures?” The pale young man with a buzzcut laughs and Branden grumbles and rolls his eyes.

“Listen, you got a shed and shit, right?” He asked.

Marcus’ eyes lit up. “Oh, did you finally get one?”

“The kid I was talking about earlier,” He gestures to the back and there sat Zach, staring forward at the back of the front seat. “Yeah, you mind keeping the little bastard in there? Your mom doesn’t check that shit, right?” 

Marcus smiles and nods. “No worries! That whore’s too busy out doing fuck all out there anyways, so yeah, he can stay!” 

Branden nods and turns around. “Alright, take your bag and get out. Marcus over here is gonna welcome you to a new-.”

Zach snapped out of his daze and looked at Branden, and quickly interrupted him. “B-But, I need to go-”

“I don’t give a shit. Get out and go follow Marcus, do whatever he says. You’ll go home eventually.” 

The boy sobs but shakes his head slowly. He scoots over and leaves the truck with his bag, closing the door. Marcus looks at him friendly and the two leave into his small house. Branden notices that Zach has issues walking, but shrugs it off. He yawns and looks ahead, staring at the setting sun. Realizing he’d have to get home quickly, he makes a U-Turn and drives back home. 

He makes a mental note to come back the next day as he’s driving away, but wonders what Marcus plans to do.

~~~~

Branden arrives home before his mom could arrive. He gets into the house fast and returns upstairs to clean up and make sure there was no trace of Zach being in there. He logged onto Dropbox and put all the pictures and videos he had taken into it, then left a link in the group chat.

  
  


**_UnknownCouncil:_ ** _You guys are gonna like these._

**_UnknownCouncil:_ ** _Have fun._

  
  


He smiles to himself and lies down on his bed, and spends the rest of the day doing random stuff on his phone. When his mom comes back, she doesn’t suspect a single thing, simply asking her sons how their day was, and letting them eat some takeaway she got on the way home. Branden laughs to the thought of her being oblivious afterwards, and jerks off to the pictures and videos in bed after he finishes dinner, then goes to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this, might not. i have a few more stories in the works. most m/m but some is m/f.
> 
> inactivity will be persistent as my chronic illness makes writing difficult. i do appreciate any engagement though, positive or negative~


End file.
